playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Brooks
Vincent Brooks is the main protagonist of Catherine and appears as a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Fanfiction Royale. His Minion would be Catherine, and Katherine would appear as a DLC Minion. Biography AN INDECISIVE BACHELOR SWEPT AWAY BY THE TWO WOMEN IN HIS LIFE Vincent is a lifelong bachelor trying to escape the pressures of adult life: his job, his love life, the prospect of marriage. His only goal seems to be drifting aimlessly through life. While his girlfriend Katherine wants him to settle down and marry her, he still wants the freedom of the single life. After meeting the enigmatic beauty, Catherine, his life is dragged into a waking and sleeping nightmare. THE LEGACY OF VINCENT BROOKS *''Catherine'' *''Catherine: Full Body'' *''Persona 3 Portable (cameo)'' Arcade Opening: Vincent's story opens in the Stray Sheep bar, where he confronts Boss about the nightmares that he's been having, as well as the chance to speak to Catherine/Katherine again. The Boss reluctantly agrees to stop the nightmares and arrange a meeting with one of the Catherines if Vincent can overcome yet another trial: There are many other people from different realms coming together due to a challenge issued by a so-called god (Polygon Man). The Boss tells Vincent that he'll hold up his end of the bargain if Vincent can defeat all of the others and claim victory. Vincent agrees and leaves the bar, ready to face whatever challenges are thrown to him. Rival: Name: Zeke Dunbar Reason: '''TBA '''Connection: Both are regular guys who are faced with out-of-the-ordinary events and live in a fantasy world, if you will. In Zeke's case, he is one of the few allies of Cole MacGrath who has no powers, yet still proves to be an excellent ally, helping fix the RFI after it gets damaged. He also narrates both the story of Pyre Night and his adventures in Battle Royale, which turn out to be fantasies. In Vincent's case, he is a regular guy who has nightmares influenced by a demon. He must climb to escape being taken by the monsters of his nightmares, which could result in his death, but are still dreams, nontheless. Both also have trouble with women. Vincent must choose between marrying his girlfriend or starting a relationship with a succubus with which he's having an affair, and Zeke usually has bad luck with the ladies. Both also show interest in a supernatural woman: the succubus Catherine, in Vincent's case, and the vampire Cat, who may or may not have been a drunken hallucination, in Zeke's case. 'Ending:' Vincent's story ends with him waking up in bed, believing the entire ordeal to have been just one last nightmare. He returns to the bar to tell Boss of his victory over the nightmare. The Boss reluctantly congratulates him and offers to hold up his end of the bargain. However, Vincent decides that he'll postpone speaking to the Catherines, and instead simply orders another round as Polygon Man's power begins to radiate from within him. Gameplay Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Pillow Combo' - - Vincent hits the opponents with his pillow. *'Block Move' - or + - Vincent moves a Block foward, damaging whoever gets in his way. *'Block Fall' - + - A block falls above Vincent. *'Falling Down' - + - Vincent makes a small leap and immediately falls, damaging the opponent underneath him. *'Aerial Pillow Combo' - (Air) *'Aerial Block Move' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Block Fall' - + (Air) *'Aerial Falling Down' - Down (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Pillow Dash' - - Vincent dashes fowards and hits the opponent with a strong pillow attack.. *'Monster Block' - or + - A monster block appears and moves itself forward. *'Upwards Pillow' - + - Vincent does a pillow slash in an upwards motion. *'Trap Block' - + - Vincent puts a trap block on the ground. The spikes strike when someone steps on top of it. This move can also damage Vincent. *'Aerial Pillow Dash' - (Air) *'Aerial Monster Block' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Upwaeds Pillow' - + (Air) *'Aerial Trap Block' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Whiskey' - - Vincent drinks a bottle of whiskey. He will gain more AP by each move hit. However after some time he will puke, and the effect will be gone. It also ends earlier when Vincent uses a Super Move. *'Whiskey Bottle Throw' - or + - Vincent throws a whiskey bottle in the opponent. *'Spring Block' - + - Vincent jumps into a spring block, launching him into the air. *'Bomb Block' - + - Vincent deploys a bomb block which explodes after some time. *'Aerial Whiskey' - (Air) *'Aerial Whiskey Bottle Throw' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Spring Block' - + (Air) *'Aerial Bomb Block' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Pillow Throw' - or - Vincent grabs the opponent and hits with his pillow. *'Upwards Pillow Throw' - - Same as Pillow Throw, but upward *'Downwards Pillow Throw' - - Same as Pillow Throw, but downward (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Catherine's Envy' (Level 1): Catherine appears and stabs the opponent with a knife. *'Katherine's Struggle' (Level 2): Both Catherine and Katherine appear. Catherine chases after Katherine with a knife and tries to kill her, inadvertently killing any opponents that get in their way. *'A Living Nightmare' (Level 3): A short cutscene plays where Vincent falls asleep and finds himself and his opponents in a nightmarish world. Vincent is rendered in his underwear with ram horns and a pillow as his opponents all turn into sheep. The stage transforms into the nightmare realm and the opponents, as well as Vincent, must climb constantly to avoid being killed by Boss Mutton. If Vincent doesn't reach the top by the time the super ends, he will also be KO'd. Taunts Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'Character Select' **"Let's go already." **"Last night's dream, again!?" **"I think I'm losing my mind." *'Pre-match' **"What the hell is this place? *'Item Pick-Up' **"I can use this." **"Whoa, I got it!" *'Successful KO' **"Hell yeah!" **"Now how do i get out of here?" **"Nothing can scare me now!" *'Respawn' **"Now is not the time to be dead. **"I'm... Still Alive? *'Using Catherine's Envy' **"Just calm down, ok?!" *'Using Katherine's Struggle' **"Catherine, what are you doing? Katherine!" *'Using A Living Nightmare' **"Not again! I gotta get the hell out of here." Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction *Vincent exits the elevator and lands on stage. *Vincent walks in holding a pillow and looks around, saying "What the hell is this place?". *Vincent swings his pillow around like a weapon. *Vincent wakes up from his bed and his eyes momentarily flash into sheep eyes and return to normal. Winning Screen *Exits the stage, cheering for himself. *Walks through the portal that he exits his dreams through. *Wakes up from his bed and says, "I need to quit drinking." *A block nearly falls on Vincent, but he dodges it. Losing Screen *He falls down the stage and dies, while the screen says: "Love is Over". *Vincent turns into a sheep. *Vincent dies in his bed. *A block falls and crushes Vincent. Results Screen Victory: Vincent dances victoriously. Loss: Vincent has sheep horns and sleeps standing up. Idle Animation Vincent will stand hunched over while holding a pillow, and will occasionally appear to drift off to sleep, but will slap himself to stay awake. Costumes Bachelor Vincent Vincent throughout the majority of Catherine. He wears a tan denim jacket, a pink shirt, and maroon pants. Catherine Ending Vincent's male succubus appearance from the Catherine True Ending. He has red eyes and long horns. He is also rendered in his underwear. Katherine Ending Vincent in his wedding outfit from the Katherine True Ending, wherein he marries Katherine. Trivia *Vincent is the only character who can kill himself with his own super. However, this does not count as a death nor a kill for Vincent, and instead acts as if he fell off a stage. He will respawn and be stunned momentarily. *''Related to the page: ''Vincent's arcade, rival, and Supers were written by LeeHatake93. His movelist, quotes, and a few intro's and outro's were written by JPBrigatti. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Catherine Category:Persona Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters